


The House Always Wins

by AWillfullDroll



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, F/M, Gambling, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll
Summary: Rayla decides to gamble with her husband, betting sexual favors.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Rayllum Porn, The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	The House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> So now you all know what I have been doing. The goal is for one smut post a day, until Christmas Day.
> 
> I make no guarantees about what it actually ends up being.

**_ The House Always _ _ Wins _ **

Rayla bit her lip as she snuck up on Callum. She had the perfect plan, since she finally felt ready. Ezran would have his niece the entire day, leaving her and Callum with but nothing time for today. _He's in for a very, very good time,_ she thought herself.

Her handsome mage of a husband was sitting in a chair, sketching. Either a sketch of them as a family… Or maybe her darling dummy was drawing something naughty. Like her impaled on the rock-hard rod of pleasure that was his cock; or maybe it was her riding him, or her lips pressed flush to hips as she looked up at him with his cock buried deep in her throat. Or some other one of their, countless and delightful lovemaking sessions.

Rayla crept up behind him, putting her old training to use. Her stockinged feet sliding lightly over the stone with barely a whisper. Her own hearing was nearly incapable of registering the sound. Callum didn’t stand a chance, even as an archmage.

Rayla was slightly disappointed when she had gotten close enough to see his sketchpad. Callum was drawing her, but not naked or impaled on him, or even with his cock in her mouth. But it was still amazing and nearly took her breath. Even after almost twelve years and having one kid, she was still amazed by the way he saw her.

She grinned as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband’s shoulders. She giggled as he jumped, glad that her head was far enough away that he didn’t smack her with his. She loved putting her assassin skills to use, well, the non-lethal ones, anyway.

“Gaaaahhhh, fuck!” Callum gasped, before laughing. “Rayla! You scared me!”

Rayla laughed gently as she rested her chin on his left shoulder. “So, I did. Ezran came and got Sarai. She’s going to spend a day out with him, talking to animals, no doubt.”

“I love our daughter,” Callum sighed, “but I need a break. And I know you do, too.”

Rayla only smiled as she kissed his cheek and stroked his chest. Her hands meandered down south, making Callum turn his head to look at her. The inquisitive look on his face turned to a smirk as one of her hands teased his waistband.

“Oh,” Callum said before giving Rayla a peck on the lips, “I was going to ask what you wanted to do today. Figuring that we’d just be cuddling in bed all day.”

“I was kind of hoping for a lot of kissing,” Rayla teased.

“As the lady wishes,” Callum grinned before kissing her again.

The kiss quickly turned steamy as Rayla slid her tongue between Callum’s lips. Rayla felt her husband mimic her movements in near perfect synchronicity. Their tongues playing out a complex dance they had developed years ago. Designed to all of their most pleasurable and arousing points.

“Wow,” Rayla panted as they parted for breath. “While that was amazing, those weren’t the lips I was referring to.”

Realization dawned on Callum’s face before it quickly gave way to a smirk. “Oh really?” he replied coyly. “What lips would those be?”

“Your second favorite pair,” Rayla replied as she slipped her hand into his pants and brushed her hand against his hardening cock. “You seem excited.”

Callum hummed in agreement as he kissed her again, “If you desire some oral praise, we should adjourn to somewhere else. Otherwise I might get tired of the teasing and bend you over the table.”

Rayla gently bit Callum’s earlobe, before she giggled. _Callum’s going to be surprised!_

They had started talking nearly two years ago about another kid. She hadn’t been ready then, but she was now. Little Sarai was nearly four now, and Rayla definitely wanted her to have a sibling by her fifth birthday. And she had devised the perfect plan.

“How about a little wager?” Rayla purred into her husband’s ear. “A little, what was it, you humans called it? Sixty-nine, was it?”

Rayla smirked as she heard Callum gulp. _Oh, this will be so much fun! No matter what, I win this little gamble._

“Whoever makes the other cum first gets a reward from the loser,” Rayla offered, as her hand grasped Callum’s erection, “And it has to be a surprise.”

“Deal!” Callum hissed as she leisurely began pumping his cock.

Rayla kissed and sucked on his neck, content to caress his delightfully hard, and yet soft cock for a few minutes. A few moans from him were more than enough to get her ready for more. She couldn’t wait to see his face when she begged him to impregnate her again.

Rayla released her grip on his cock and walked around the chair to straddle Callum’s lap, careful to make sure his erection remained undisturbed. Last thing she wanted was to injure the dick she needed for her plan.

She quickly pressed her lips to his again, content to continue kissing her husband for several minutes. Her hands running through is hair, and her groin grinding against his length. When she thought the only way it could be better, would be if Callum was thrusting into her; she felt her husband’s fingers finding and massaging the base of one of her horns. Rayla shuddered as she moaned into the kiss before breaking it and dismounting Callum’s lap.

“Come on, Callum. I want you to show me I call you a bedroom mage, connected to the sex primal.” Rayla grinned as she pulled Callum up with her. She couldn’t wait any more, his magical hands were more than capable of sending her over the edge and he hadn’t so much as touched her sex yet.

Callum could help but lick his lips as Rayla stopped them just short of the bed. Pressing his lips to hers, she moaned into it as Callum pulled her close. His tongue crept into her mouth and explored it again. His hands briefly drifted from her hips to her ass. He gave it a light squeeze, earning him another moan from her.

Rayla’s lips broke from his as her hands grabbed at his shirt. His hands joined her to help pull the shirt off, making Callum grin before the shirt blocked his view. His smile reached ear to ear as the shirt finally came off his head.

Able to see again, Callum saw his wife biting her lower lip, with a look of hunger in her eyes. He returned her lascivious gaze as he tossed his shirt and helped Rayla liberate herself from her own. He pulled her to him and began kissing her neck as their hands went to unwrap her breast bindings. Her hands pulled at his until they found the trailing lead, tucked under a looser band.

He couldn’t resist the urge to laugh once the bindings were off and Rayla pulled his hands to her breasts. He gently traced the edges of her breasts, eliciting a small whimper into his ear he continued to kiss down her neck.

“Rayla,” he gently whispered against her neck before giving her skin a little bite, “You are so-”

“Very horny!” Rayla interrupted.

Callum only smiled when her hands gently pushed his head downwards. Pushing her onto the bed, he quickly followed, climbing on top of her, he gave a quick kiss on the lips before kissing his way down her body. A quiet whine told him to stop at and lavish her breasts with some attention.

Callum gently traced the edges of an areola with his tongue, knowing exactly what he was doing to his wife of eight years. He knew her, front to cover, just like his sketchbook. He didn’t need her hands running through his hair, or the small sounds she made to tell him when to drag his tongue over her nipple, or when to take into his mouth. But Callum had those small signs anyways, and he loved it.

Rayla had always been so responsive to his touch, but she was extremely responsive today. Eager and already whimpering, he savored the feel of her skin under tongue. But his wife had evidently had enough, he realized as he grabbed and pulled his face away from her tits.

“Did I get too carried away?”

“Sources no, Callum!” Rayla reassured him before quickly kissing him on the lips. “But I’m going to cum too easily if you keep this up, and I’m not letting you win that easily.”

Callum could smell Rayla’s arousal as she hovered over his face. He could feel her hot, warm, breath on the head of his cock, and her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping it upright. Stimulating it enough to twitch. Drawing an audible giggle from Rayla, as she wiggled her hips just out of Callum’s reach. He could see her tantalizing folds, slightly swollen with arousal, and glistening with irrefutable proof of how eager she was.

Callum let out a muffled sigh as he felt Rayla start licking his cock while she dropped her own sex onto his face. Rayla’s tongue started at his base and stopped just short of his sensitive head before heading back down. But Callum elected to tease in kind by licking the very edges of her labia, grazing her sensitive labia just enough that he knew it would drive her crazy in no time.

One of Callum’s hands moved from his wife’s hips. His hand moved slowly, his fingertips tracing circles against Rayla’s skin, as his hand leisurely moved to one of Rayla’s tits. To match his teasing, Rayla took to breathing on the tip of his cock every few licks and licking the slit at the end with the tip of her tongue.

By the time Callum reached her breast, Rayla was kissing the head of his cock, and whimpering against it. When he tweaked her nipple, Rayla moaned against his cock. The reverberation caused him to groan into her in turn.

“Please,” Rayla begged him, “No more teasing Callum! Just- Just eat me.”

He elected to reply to his wife’s pleading with action. His tongue slowly worked its way closer to some of Rayla’s more sensitive spots, he even interspersed his licks with a few gentle kisses here and there. Once Rayla sealed her lips and applied suction; Callum’s other hand, the one not playing her tits, found itself playing with Rayla’s pussy.

Callum’s other hand joined it soon after, when he felt Rayla’s lips descending down his shaft. One hand helped open her pussy, while one of Callum’s fingers entered her. Between the finger, and a light caress of her clit, Callum forced a moan out of Rayla.

He knew all of her pleasure spots, knew all of the combinations that would make Rayla cum. Callum took a certain pride in being able to play Rayla like an instrument, even though the reverse was also true. He could feel Rayla using a hand to jack the base of his cock, even she sucked on him fiercely, and whirling her tongue around the tip.

Callum groaned into his wife’s pussy as she started humming a tune and taking him deeper. He nearly stopped his ministrations on her when his cock hit the back of her throat. Half a second later, Rayla swallowed his cock, and Callum did moan when her lips met his hips.

Callum knew that he wasn’t going to last long. He never did, once started deepthroating him, and knowing Rayla, this was a challenge. She was reminding him that she could make him sing her praises, and she wanted to be singing his praises at the same time.

The idea came to him as he latched onto her clit and started sucking. _When I win_ , he thought, _I think we’ll cure you of your fear of water, my sexy elf. Maybe fuck in the Bathing Eddy of the river, under the moonlight. That will be my prize, Rayla!_

With that, Callum doubled down on his effort. A second finger joined his first in Rayla’s pussy, as she vigorously bobbed up and down. He tentatively reached down with his fingers, and quickly found that bumpy structure within her. Stroking it, he quickly realized her clit from his mouth and nibbled gently up and down her lower lips. His thumb took over for his mouth, grinding into clit and making Rayla moan.

Being buried to the root in her mouth and throat meant that her moan sent deeper reverberations in him, and it took all his self-control to not empty himself down her throat then and there. He even gave an involuntary buck of his hips. It was a good thing that Rayla had already buried his cock to the root, or she might have choked there, Callum realized.

Callum couldn’t help but grin, though, when he felt Rayla push back into him, grinding herself into his thumb. He felt the desperation behind her thrusting, the frantic pace of her cock sucking. Her walls twitched and fluttered against his fingers, small groans and moans told Callum everything, even as he raced towards his own orgasm. Rayla was close, right on the precipice, and all it would take is a little shove.

Moving his thumb, his hand stroked Rayla’s clit. After a few seconds of that, he stopped and drew a small rune with his thumb. “Fulminis.” Callum whispered into her pussy.

As the small electrical shock coursed through his wife’s clit, he was quickly rewarded. Her thighs clamped down on his ears as he felt her wail through his cock in her throat. That was Callum’s limit, her muffled vibrations, and desperate suction elevating him to cloud nine. Rayla bucked against while instinctively bucked his hips. Trying to get his dick as deep into his lovely as physically possible. While evidence of her passion splattered against his face, even as he kept eating her out. He was vaguely aware of her swallowing, her throat attempting to drain his balls of every last drop of cum.

Callum sighed, once Rayla’s orgasm finished, as she shakily released his member from her throat and climbed off. He heard her giggle and pant, “Oh fuck, that was great, Callum.”

“I should hope so,” Callum replied, making Rayla turn to face him. Her lilac eyes were still a little unfocused, and her legs shook underneath her. It had been a while since Callum had wanted to pat himself on the back this much.

“Oh no,” Rayla sarcastically whined, a wry smile on her face. “I lost.”

“So, what does that mean?” Callum asked as she moved to lay beside him.

“It means that you get a reward,” replied Rayla, before she kissed him. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, but she didn’t really care. It was just another symbol of how attentive her husband was to her needs. A badge of pride, if anything. “Anything you want, anything at all.”

“Hmmm” Callum hummed in thought before he got his ‘idea’ look. Rayla absolutely adored that dorky look of his. “I think that I want to make love to you in a pool. It’s high time you conquer your fear of water.”

Rayla stiffened slightly at the thought of water, before remembering the ace she had up her sleeve. He had been ready for another kid for nearly two years. He wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to impregnate her again for her no longer fearing water slightly less.

“And you think that pounding my poor pussy in a river or pond will cure that?” Rayla asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Callum smiled as one his hands found its way to Rayla’s cheek, and a thumb brushed along her cheekbones. “Maybe. At the very least, you won’t mind the water while we’re having sex in it. It is high time to not be afraid, Rayla.”

Rayla smirked as she started to play her ace card. Not only would there be no water for her, she’d be giving him the second child he had been wanting for the last six months. “You sure? I was thinking that you might like to keep filling me up and see what takes.”

“Huh?”

Rayla rolled her eyes and climbed on top of Callum. Rayla straddled her human before she started grinding her pussy on his groin, ever so slowly and gently. She smiled wide as she thought about what her Prince would be doing to her shortly. Rolling her over and filling her with his cock. Thrusting into her at such a pace that slapping off their flesh would fill the air. Her pussy would be stuffed so full of Callum’s cum that her body would have no choice but to conce-

“Rayla? Are you okay?” Callum’s voice pulled her attention out of her fantasy into the present. Rayla smiled coyly as she set about making her fantasy reality. Leaning down, she set herself to nibbling on his earlobe, fully counting on the arousing effect it would have on him.

“Huh? Yeah.”

“Okay, because you zoned out there for a few seconds.”

“Oh, I was thinking about you, emptying your balls into me. As often as you possibly can or want to.” Rayla purred in Callum’s ear, before she got up and arched her back perfectly. Her hardened nipples feeling the warm exhales of Callum as he spoke next.

“Don’t I already do that?” Callum questioned before taking a nipple into his mouth.

“You do,” Rayla affirmed, while thrusting her chest out more, “but that’s just for fun.”

“Is it now?” Callum questioned her, after releasing one nipple and before latching onto the other.

“Oooh, yes,” Rayla replied with a moan, despite the confident smirk she knew that her face was wearing. “But this wouldn’t be for just fun.”

Callum released her nipple with a _Pop!_ Making Rayla reluctantly sit up to look at him, her hands came to rest on his chest to keep her propped up. Her husband had a wide smile and a knowing look in his eyes. She couldn’t help but think how adorable she found Callum. Yes, he was handsome, gorgeous, smart, funny, but he could be absolutely adorable at times. Times like now, with that giant, dorky smile of his.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Rayla smiled as she elected to tease her husband further, after she felt his cock jump slightly in arousal. Lightly tapping her ass at the peak of its twitch. “And just what do you think I’m saying?”

“I know what you’re saying, Rayla.”

Rayla giggled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek and whisper softly in his ear. “Oh yeah?”

Rayla let out a small yelp as Callum grabbed her hips and rolled them over, so he was on top. She giggled before reaching up to gently scrape his chest with her nails, while her legs wrapped around Callum’s waist loosely.

“You want our precious Sarai to have a sibling.”

“Are you opposed to that?” Rayla asked, knowing full well that her husband hadn’t changed his mind about having a second kid. Rayla also knew that Callum wouldn’t be opposed to however many kids she wanted

“No, you know that.”

“Good,” Rayla purred, “I can’t wait for my dorky, amazing, mage to give me another baby.”

“Me neither,” Callum replied softly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Callum couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips as he penetrated Rayla’s folds. She had always felt like heaven to him, but there was something special about sex when they were trying for a kid. Something primal that only added to the pleasure he felt with her.

The air felt thick with desire, and something else that spoke to the deepest depths of Callum’s soul. He knew what it was, but it couldn’t be easily put into words. He wanted to know if Rayla felt it. The charged air.

“Rayla,” Callum whispered as he braced himself on his elbows and continued his slow push into her.

“Y-Yeah?” Rayla asked as she moaned slightly.

“Do you feel it?”

“I do. Right now, I don’t care if I get to cum with you. Just- hmmm,” Rayla hummed, her eyes closed as her hands lightly raked her nails down Callum’s back. “Just keep pumping me full of your baby batter until you put a bun in my oven!”

“Oh no,” Callum grunted as his hips met hers. He paused taking a moment to relish being fully buried in his wife. Her diamond hard clit stabbed into him, just above his dick. He gave an experimental grind into her, producing a strained whimper. “You wanted me to remind you why you call me a bedroom mage. That means I have to overwhelm you with pleasure, before I can empty every drop of my spunk into your… Tight. Little. Pussy.”

Callum eased himself back until just the tip remained her, before feeding himself back in. He went slower than when he pulled out, knowing that after only a few thrusts of this Rayla would be going crazy. On the verge of fucking herself on his cock.

Even though she had given him permission to just use her and cum, he wouldn’t. He would tease her relentlessly though and raise her as high as he could manage. After all, it felt wrong not giving her as much pleasure as he could. If she was willing to go through everything she did when they had Sarai, but again, he could at least do that for her. Besides, Rayla sprung this on him, and Callum knew that he would not last. He could either get her through one or maybe two orgasms. Or he could definitely give her one big orgasm. Naturally, that was what he elected to do, before he gave her what she wanted.

It didn’t take long for his prediction about Rayla’s annoyance to come true. She whimpered before glaring at him as he reached the apex of his withdrawal again.

“Callum,” Rayla whined before her voice turned into a low growl. “More. Faster and harder! Before I find a sky primal stone, stick up your ass and cast fulminus to get-”

Callum hilted himself in a single thrust as he leaned to stop Rayla’s threat with a kiss. Rayla readily reciprocated his kiss as she moaned into his mouth. Callum pulled back and braced himself on his elbows. Rayla ground herself against him before Callum pulled his hips back.

Callum quickly built up a steady rhythm. Egged on Rayla’s legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands in his hair. He nibbled and sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck. He would be leaving a hickey, which would annoy Rayla later. But the way the stimulation made her meet his thrusts made it more than worth her temporary anger later.

Callum shifted slightly as one of his hands went to Rayla’s body and stroked its way to a breast. The flesh of her tits spilled between his fingers as he gently squeezed. He grinned as Rayla arched her back. Trying to press more of her chest into his grasp without breaking the rhythm their thrusts had established.

“Callum,” Rayla gasped, “Oh fuck. Yes! Callum! J-Just keep fucking me.”

Callum pulled himself away from her neck, satisfied with the mark he left, and licked the outer edge of her ear. “I intend to, then I’ll impregnate you.”

In response, he felt Rayla clench herself around him. A small moan escaped his lips, as Rayla licked his own ear.

“You better,” Rayla panted, before taking a deep breath, “Sarai needs a sibling, and I need every last spurt of your cum. I want you to inflate my belly with your baby.”

“Your wish is my desire, Rayla,” Callum whispered reverently in her ear before pulling up enough to kiss her. Rayla moaned into his mouth as his hand on her breast gave firmer squeeze and tweaked her nipple before moving it lower.

As his hand brushed over the belly button, Rayla gave a particularly vigorous thrust, her core hunching so that Callum felt the tip of his cock hit something deep in Rayla. He felt Rayla gasp, as her nails dug into his skin. Callum let out a hiss in response, breaking off their kiss. Rayla however, kept his lower lip, gently, but firmly wedged between her teeth. Doing her best to lure him into another kiss.

“Sorry,” Callum whispered before pressing his lips against hers again.

“It’s okay,” Rayla replied as she relaxed her nails on his back. “It hurt a bit, but I’m not gonna lie. The fact that you are so eager to breed your wife’s cum-starved, elven cunt, that you accidentally brutalize my poor cervix with your cock is really… Really- ah- fucking- ungh- hot-uuuhhh!”

For the next few minutes, Callum was content to focus on pleasuring Rayla. His lips on hers as he altered his depth and speed to hit all of her sweet spots. Callum would pressure on a spot for a little bit, before targeting a different weak spot before the last one got old. Her pussy massaged his cock as he worked her sweet spots, making his own moans into her mouth. An occasional synchronized moan would escape the silencing kiss. Otherwise the air was filled with the sounds of panting, guttural whimpers and the smacking of flesh.

One hand had reached down to the hard nub peeking from Rayla’s lower lips. Callum had started by gently caressing it, grazing it really, nearly the whole time. But as her moans and sighs grew louder and more frequent, and her thrusting to meet him became more desperate and uncoordinated, Callum knew she was close. They had been doing this particular dance for almost fifteen years, he knew when she was going to cum, and how hard she was going to.

Realizing that he wasn’t going to last long, he decided to push Rayla off the cliff she was now on. From east to west, his fingers rubbed her clit, mimicking the rise and fall of the moon. She laughed as she broke off the kiss and stared at him, silent, and wide-eyed. Her mouth hung open in a silent cry, even her legs tightened behind him, pushing him into her as her hips spasmed towards him. Trying to devour all of his cock, trying to devour more, even after her hips met his.

Seeing Rayla lose control was enough to make Callum shudder and instinctively try to feed his wife’s ravenous pussy more of his cock than actually existed. Her cunt gripped him like a vice, milking his for everything he had. Everything his balls had been saving, they were readily giving away. Churning, as pleasure exploded in Callum’s mind, as his eyes crossed, blurring his vision.

When Rayla returned to her senses, she found Callum on top of her. His breath on her skin, and his slowly softening still buried deep within her. While his member was shrinking, she still felt full.

Rayla smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Callum’s shoulder. He slowly turned his and levied his green gaze on her. His gaze was warm and comforting.

“Hey,” Rayla said softly, and warmly.

“Hey,” Callum replied, he gave a tired looking smirk. “Are you satisfied?”

“You know I am, dummy,” Rayla giggled. “I think that I can feel your cum in me.”

“You think it worked?”

“I wouldn’t mind so much if it did. It was mind blowing. And either way, we should be fucking like bunnies until we know, which won’t be for a while.”

“As you wish,” Callum laughed.

“Mmm, just imagine… Keeping my pussy so stuffed with your cum, that my body had no choice but to conceive. Maybe even force me to conceive two children, instead of just one.”

A year later, that command would prove to be prophetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I have more to come. I'll see you all tomorrow with another smut tale.


End file.
